deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies (Dead Frontier)
Zombies are reanimated corpses infected with the N4 Virus often found roaming through the major cities of the world. In the year 2016, a private biological research facility was raided by French police forces after several allegations of illegal experimentation involving human subjects. Despite warnings from the arrested lab technicians, they proceeded to release the 109 caged people which proved to be a fatal mistake, not aware that they were carrying the highly infectious N4 Virus. Four years later, the virus has spread and it's infected had overrun all the major cities in the world, with only a few survivor outposts remaining. While there are the normal infected who only mutated little, others were more heavily affected by the N4 Virus or got different mutations depending on how they died. There are also black zombies, who are tougher than their usual counterparts, though their origin remains unknown. Fire also has a positive effect on the virus, making those who died by burning to death making stronger zombies or healing injuries of the those already infected. Battle vs. Infected (Left 4 Dead) (by Owen Hardy) Dead Frontier's Team: Common Infected: X 100 (Including some fat Zombie's) Uncommon Infected: X2 (Irriated Zombies) Bestiary: (Bloat, Reaper, Siren, Leaper, Brute, Spider, Long Arm ) Boss: (TITAN) Left 4 Dead's Team: Common Infected: X100 Uncommon Infected: ( Riot and Ceda Infected ) Special Infected: ( Hunter,Smoker,Spitter,Jockey,Boommer,Charger ) Boss: ( Witch,TANK ) Location of the Fight: Mercy Hospital ( Multiple Floor's ) The Battle starts as a Full Moon, Where Dead Survivors are scattered on the First Floor of Mercy Hospital. The Common infected from both sides catch there scent and make their way to the Hospital. As the Left 4 Dead Zombies arrive they notice the Dead frontier ones are not like them. The N4 Virus within the Dead Frontier Zomibe's sense them as a threat and they walk towards them. The Left 4 Dead Common Infected immediately Charge towards them. The Left 4 Dead Zomibes were faster then Dead frontier's and attacked faster as both sides collied. - 15, (85 Left ) - 8 ( 92 Left ) It soon got even when the Dead frontier Zomibes got into their enraged state as they ran too. - 11, ( 74 Left ) - 5 ( 87 Left ) But the Left 4 Dead's Common infected were a Stronger horde forcing the Agro to increase causing Uncommon infected to spawn into Mercy Hospital. As the Left 4 Dead Zombie's ran into the Hospital Killing every Dead frontier Common in Sight they see a Irriated Zombie as they ran towards it,it Spewed vomit at them causing them to step back. - 4 ( 70 Left ) - 6 ( 81 Left ) As they Step back a Riot Zombie and a CEDA Zombie Emearge from the Left 4 Dead Horde Staring at the Irriated Zomibe's and the Fatter Zombies in front of them. The Fat Zomibes attempt to Attack the Riot zombie but his Riot Front Armor protected him from all blows and then Punches them all Down. - All 5 Fat Zombies ( 65 Left ) The Riot Zombie Then Runs At the Irriated Zombies but the Acid Spew starts to Melt his Armor away from him until it starts to brun him itself but not before taking out one of The Irriated. - Riot ( CEAD Left ) - 1 ( 1 Irriated Left ) The CEDA Zombie Along with a Small Group Charge at the Irritated and the Other Dead frontier Zombies in the West Clinic of Mercy Hospital. The Irritated Spews at a Few of them But the Acid does not affect the CEDA Zombie and Knocks it down but the CEDA zombie is also Kill During the Horde Fight. - CEDA ( No Uncommon's left ) - 1 ( No Uncommon's Left ). - 15 ( 50 Left ) - 11 ( 76 Left ) The Left 4 Dead Common infected's appear to have swarmed the Ground Floor But. On the First Floor the Speical Infected and the Mutant Infected Begin to Spawn due the High Amount of Argo. The Hunter, Smoker, Spitter, Boomer, Charger and Jockey all Spawned at the Elevator sensing Conflict between the Zombies and all spread out around the Hospital. While the Siren, Bloat, Reaper, Brute, Long Arm, Leaper and Spider Begin to Spawn on the other side of the 1st Floor and also Spread out to find there prey. The Brute searches the first room upstair where she hears the noise from the Back door getting whacked at, The Common Infected suddenly burst through the first door but are Killed when the Brute Vomits at them. - 5 ( 71 Left) But Before She could turn the tide the Spitter Arrive to see eye to eye with the Brute. The Brute is Unfortunately too slow to catch up to the Spitter, The Spitter then turns around and Spits acid on the ground where the Brute is standing on, the Acid Starts to melt the Brute's Feet causing her to fall to the ground where the left 4 Dead Common Kill her. - Brute ( Spider, Leaper, Reaper, Siren, Long Arm and Bloat remain ) In the Next room The Boomer Along with the Jockey Break Down a Few door's to help their horde Charge in, But then they see a Few of the Zombies get throw away to the wall by a Bloat's Hand swing Attack. - 3 ( 68 Remain ) The Jockey then Annoys the Bloat By Running Around it witch catches it's Attention but cannot hit the Jockey because he is too Fast. The Boomer then goes behind the Bloat and Spews Bile at it, But Since the Boomer cannot move while He is Spew Boomer bile the Bloat turned around then hit him causing him to explode scattering Boommer Bile all over the room, The Long Arm arrive to watch in Horror as the Bloat is Surrond and Scratched at until he also Explode. - Boomer ( Hunter,Smoker,Charger,Jockey,Spitter Remain) - Bloat ( Reaper,leaper,Siren,Spider,Long Arm Remain ) - 10 ( 54 Remain ) - 8 ( 42 Left ) One of the Bloat Bone Shrapenl manage to Hit and wound the Jockey but does not Kill him, The Long Arm then the Runs After the Jockey. The Jockey is Forced to Flee Since only he is in that Room, The Jockey Runs Upstairs where he accidently Rans into a Siren, She Then Yells So Lound casuing the Huner, Spider, Charger and Reaper to hear it and head towards the Spot. The Jockey tries to ran away from the Runing Horde Since the Agro is Rising even more, As the Reaper enter's the Room the Jockey Ducks his Sickel Blade but runs into the Long Arm who smacks the Jock Down to the Ground, Before being able to finish him off the Charger Rams into the Long Arm Killing it along with a Few Common's aswell - 3 ( 39 Left ) - Long Arm ( Siren, Leaper, Reaper and Spider remain ) The Charger then rams at the Reaper, But Before He can Slam him the Reaper use his Sharp Arm to Slice the Charger's Dominat Arm off killing it due to massive blood Loss. - Charger ( Hunter, Spitter,Jockey and Smoker reamin ) The Jockey then gets up from it's wound to run off to the rooftops, Unaware it is being watched by the Spider. The Smoker climbs to the Roof Tops of the see the witch there sitting on the floor sobbing , The Hunter Also Joins the Smoker on the Rooftops to watch what comes up. The Spitter Continues to Spew acid at a Few zombies to reduced the Number of Common infected. - 5 ( 34 remain ) she then notice she need to recharge her Acid so she makes her way to the rooftops along the way she find the jockey so they follow the rest of their Common horde their when they come across The Leaper Wondering around. The Jockey then Tries to Jump at him but the Leaper Slashes at the jockey Decapitating him in half. - Jockey ( Hunter,Smoker and Spitter remain ) The Smoker then notice the Siren has arrived upstair's, the along with the witch crying near by. The Smoker then walks behind the Witch and uses it's tongue to grab the Siren which causes her to scream very loud. The Yells backfire for the Siren as the Witch starts to get Angry until then rans at the Siren Cutting one of her heads off then and then she non stop slashes at the siren until nothing is left back her one head on the floor covered in blood. - Siren ( Leaper, Spider and Reaper Remain) The Agro then Reaches it's pinnacle as all Special Infected and Bestiary arrive upstairs and hear the Sudden roar of A Tank near By. The Tank On the Ground Floor Picks up a Rock and throws it straight at the roof crushing a Few common. - 4 ( 30 Remain ) The Tank Then Starts to Climb to the Rooftops, even more chaos happens as the Titan Spawn into the Area and begins Ramming his way througth. - 12 ( 42 Remain ) The Fight continues as The Spitter Attempts to Acid shoot at the Titan but is bone armor prove to strong to be bruned as the Spitter is impaled but the Titans Bone Ram. The Tank Arrive on the Roof Tops where the Reaper tries to slash him but it does not hurt him. the Tank then punches the reapers dominat arm the breaking his razor arm and the Squishes his head on the ground with his fist. - Reaper ( Spider and Leaper Remain ) - Spitter ( Hunter and Smoker Reamin ) The Huner Then Jumps off the Wall and jumps after the Spider, after a few jumps The Hunter finnaly jumps onto the spider and is about to start Shredding him but the Spider uses two spare of his Eigth arms to Catch Grab the Hunter's arms stoping him, the Spider then use two more of his spare arms to grab him legs the spider then pulls, The leaper then Jabs at the Hunter right throught his chest, then the Spider rips off all Four of his Limbs. - Hunter ( Only The Smoker Remains ) The Witch continues her rampage on the Common horde killing anything in her sight 25- ( Only 5 remain ) The Tank and The Titan Begin Punching each other as they, The Tank Punches at the Titans Breaking the Tall Sharp Bone on his Shoulder this cause a Knockback as the Titan crashes and lands near a Giant Propane tank. The Witch then notice her traget was already dead, she then cry's as she tries runs to run away from the building but not before the Titan Grabs her Left leg and throw to the wall near her braking both her leg Bones. As the Witch gets up she runs at the Titan but her broken Leg cases her to trip as her claw pokes into the Giant Propane tank. The Leaper near by finishes off a few infected chasing him before walking towards the cripple Witch. The Tank Then Notice his chance and lifts up a Rock and throws it at the Titan. The Titan Dodges it but does not notice the rock just hit the Propane Tank Causing a massive explosion along with his side of the Room Collapses into the floor below. - 30 ( 12 are Left ) - Leaper ( Only the Spider Remains ) - Witch The Smoker Walks up to the Tank as they both watch as the The Side of the Roof the Titan was on falls to the floor below. Just as they found he was done the The N4 Virus within the Titan and the Five Common in the Floor Below use the Fire to their advantage and Increase their Health, Speed and Damage. The Tank watches as the corpse of the leaper and the witch fly into the wall behind them. The Titan Climbs up to the top of the Roof Again but he is now the Burning Titan, Along with Five Burning infected. The Tank and The Burning Titan Charge at each other trying to push one another. The Smoker and the Twelve Common infected try to fight off the Five Burning infected cause death on both sides as the fire spreads onto the Common infected and kill them. - 10 ( 2 are left ) - 4 ( Only One of Him Remain ) The Titan Gains the Upper Hand and Punches the Tank sending him crashing Into the wall. The Smoker notice the Spider attempts to Attack the Tank But the Smoker uses his Tongue to Grab the Spiders back two Legs and Drag him off him. The Tank then Gets up and Grabs the Spider and detaches the Smoker tongue without hurting it. The Tank then Gets each arm on the Spider upper and lower body and Ripp it right in half. - Spider ( None of the Mutant Infected are left ) Meanwhile the Titan finishes the last of the common infected while that was happening -2 ( All Gone ) The Tanks throw another rock at them evening the score. - 1 ( All Gone ) The Tank Continues to Fight back the Titan But is Ram Into the wall by him. The Smoker's Tongue recharges as he uses it to grab the Titans left Arm. but the Titan then Turns around and Charges at the smoker. The Titan the uses his right arm and back hands the smoker off the building. - Smoker ( None of the Special Infected are Left) The poison Smoke that is left cause the Titan to be Distracted by it giving the Tank the Chance, The Tank Runs at the Titan causing the two to run off the building. As the Two of them continue to hit each other while there falling the Tank is Ignited by the Titans fire but dodges his Next hit the Tank the does one more punch braking the Bone skin from on his chest. As the Two land on the Ground the causing a massive dust wave along with a hole in the road. The Tank Gets up and sees that his foe has lost the fire that was on him ending the fight the Tank yells out a massive roar Confirming his Victory. - Titan ( Defeated ) Victory: Tank Victory: Left 4 Dead Expert's Opinion Even Thougth the Mutant Infected are stronger then the Speical the Tank along with the Common/Uncommon really played in the Figth. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Undead Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Giants Category:Female Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors